Killed by Curiousity
by Cyansilent
Summary: Mayura is getting really curious about Loki's past. What will she find out? Read to find out! CHapter 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaah!" Mayura screamed. It was the third time she had the same nightmare already. Everytime she dreamt about the same thing, seeing Loki disappearing into a world of darkness. It made her shudder at the thought of Loki disappearing and never coming back.

Since her mother died, she had never believed in gods but recently, when Loki went missing and there was this tall and handsome guy who told her that he would grant her one wish, she wished for Loki-kun to come back, and he did.

She then began to believe in gods again but never told anyone about it. Mayura thought, "Maybe I should ask Loki-kun about this" he seems to know about the whole thing. She gave her pillow a light pat and went back to sleep.

Mayura went to school the next day and did the same routine, sleeping in class and never listening to what the teacher was talking about. But when class ended, she happily skipped her way to Loki's house.

When she entered Loki's house, with the help of Yamino, she burst through the doors and asked him cheerfully, "Are there any Fushigi Mysteries lately, Loki-kun?" Loki said, "No. It's very peaceful today and I like it."

Mayura gave Loki a disappointed pout, and Loki basically ignored it.

Thinking of the things that happened a month ago, Loki looked out the window, feeling a little depressed over what happened to Hel. Although I got to understand Hel in the end, Hel had already died, Loki thought, sorrowfully.

" Loki-kun! Loki-kun! Are you listening to me or not? " Mayura said with an irritated tone that someone was ignoring her.

" Hai…" Loki answered.

"Then what did I say, Loki-kun?"

" Eh… you were talking about some ghouls that were haunting your school right?" Loki said.

"Hai! Loki-kun, I was talking about them… So what were you thinking about just now, Loki-kun? I saw you staring outside the window." Mayura asked curiously.

"Nothing, Mayura." By the way Loki, could I stay at your house for tonight? I never stayed here before and I want to stay here tonight since Papa's not home." And explore this mysterious place, Mayura had added that in as an extra reminder to herself, since she had not gotten any chance to explore it in the past, now would be the best chance.

"Just ask Yamino-kun to prepare the guest room for you. He's in the kitchen right now." Loki said with a small smile 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

" Hey, Mayura, don't touch the pot! "Loki exclaimed.

Since Mayura didn't heed his advice, she got burned. " Ow…Loki-kun, it hurts!" Mayura exclaimed as Loki bandaged her wound. Loki then thought, " Why did Yamino-kun go out at such a time…" After bandaging her wound, Loki said," Goodnight! Sweetdreams!" and other stuff like that, well, you get the idea.. 

When Mayura got back to the guest room, she immediately went to sleep but then when she slept, she suddenly remembered the time when she secretly went into Loki's study and opened his drawer. She thought in her mind," I remember seeing that necklace before? Where was it? Oh now I remember, it was the Necklace of Brising that was displayed at the Museum which Kotaru-kun's family owns. But wasn't that necklace stolen by Freyr? Why is it now in Loki-kun's drawer?" She had too many questions in her head so she just headed straight for the Loki's study.

When Loki heard some creaking noises coming from the door of the guest room, he immediately woke up. He walked to the room and found out that Mayura was not there. But he saw that the door of his study was open. Loki silently thought in his mind, " Maybe I can tell her what I really am…But then she would treat me differently… Maybe I could give her clues! Ya…That should do it! " Loki immediately walked towards one of the book shelves and took out a book on Norse Mythology. He deliberately dropped it outside his study so that Mayura could see it when she came out.

Just as Loki had expected, Mayura had seen the book lying on the floor and picked it up and read several pages of it. When she read about the part about Loki, she was almost furious and said, "How could Loki-kun's parents' name him after such a bad god ?!? When Loki heard it, he thought," she obviously read the part about me bringing ragnarok to the world. "

**Authorress's note: I'm sorry I could not update for such a LONG time. But then now I have no beta so please do not be so demanding of me to have good grammar and spelling. Thx. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

This chapter is written for SesshomaruKoishii, xcorezombie, SapphireRhythm, land-of-the-free-my-ass,Kagome5177, Winterflower, Mizu'neko-chan, Miragelight, I love your story, Sayako's-fire, SesshomaruKoishii, Volpe, kyonkichi05

Thanks for supporting me all this while.

_The next morning_

" Ohayo, Loki-kun! " Mayura said cheerfully to Loki.

" Ohayo, Mayura. " Loki said to her while he was reading the newspaper.

_**Mayura's POV**_

_Should I ask Loki-kun about what I saw last night? But what if he reacts like the last time I touched that necklace.. He got really angry with me.. If he knows I was snooping around his stuff again.. won't he be really angry with me? I won't want that to happen.. _

_But I am really curious about it. Maybe I can take a peek at the book tonight again. Then I can find out more about him! Last night, all I was reading was about Loki's bad points. Maybe I can read more about his good points then I can know why he was named after such a god.. _

_Better not to ask Loki-kun.. After all, maybe he is a good god and his parents wanted Loki-kun to be like him so they named him after that god. _

_**End of POV**_

"Loki-kun.. could I stay here for one more night?? Please? " Mayura said while making puppy eyes at him.

"Okay.. " Loki said as he was smirking while thinking about what had happened last night. _She sure is curious about my past.. But what if she does not accept me when I tell her that I am Loki, the god of mischief and trickery. _

" Yamino-kun!" Loki shouted to Yamino.

" Yes, Loki-sama?" he said to Loki.

" Please prepare a the guest room for Mayura. She's staying here tonight AGAIN. " Loki said to him.

" Hai, Loki-sama." Yamino replied.

This would be a l00000ng day..

**Author's Note: Recently my English has "deproved" so please bear with me for my loust English. Thank you so much… **


End file.
